User blog:Concernedalien11780/Hello, DreamWorks Fanfiction Wiki!
Hello, DreamWorks Animation Fanfiction Wiki, this is Concernedalien11780. While I have already posted blog entries on a handful of other wikis on Wikia that allow for it, this is my first one on a fanfiction wiki, because the main DreamWorks Animation Wiki was the first one I posted on to have a link to a fanfiction wiki. I believe that fanfiction is an interesting little thing. What started out as the simple, innocent premise of fans creating original stories with characters from something that they like (specifically Star Trek in the mid-1960s when it was published in fanzines) quickly morphed into almost something else entirely. Now it's all about a variety of other bizarre things, including how "creative" your romantic pairings can be, multiple hypocrisies within the struggle to keep your original characters from being Mary Sues, and, more specifically to this fandom, the belief that Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians and Elsa from Disney's Frozen are blood relatives. They don't merely write creative stories about that idea, they genuinely believe that Disney and DreamWorks will work together to make a Frozen/Rise of the Guardians crossover in 2025 that will canonize within both film universes either a distant family relation, a romance, or both, because there are plenty of fanfiction writers that like to take their stories in that direction. Look, everyone has their own desires, is attracted to whatever they are attracted to, likes to ship whoever they like to ship, and everyone should be allowed to write stories with whomever they think would service a good story as a couple. It's when you genuinely believe that your OTP is canon even when all evidence within whatever media you're a fan of shows otherwise and that the creators have big plans for that pairing in the future even when the show/movie/book/comic/game/etc. isn't even largely about romance. The only time this has ever happened was in The Legend of Korra, and I doubt that many other geeky-media makers will follow suit that quickly (and BTW, I'd be more inclined to believe that, with the full knowledge that they are brothers, Bolin and Mako would be a couple than Korra and Asami, but this is not the Avatar/Korra wiki, so I'll probably never talk about it on this wiki again). The stereotype the mainstream holds of fanfiction writers is that they are lonely, unattractive teenage girls or young women that have read too much Twilight and Fifty Shades of Grey and write stories about fictional characters, celebrities, and even politicians, political pundits, and Biblical figures having romances with either each other or a character meant as an author avatar as a coping mechanism to deal with being unable to get a boyfriend. We all know that's not true. Half the fanfictions over on Archive Of Our Own are written by thirty-year-old men as gifts to their wives. There is no one type of person that writes fanfiction. And yet, the stigma stands because most fanfictions that receive attention are still unrealistically kinky slashfics that also indulge in excessive trigger warnings and occasionally hypocritical messages that are politically correct to a fault. You can describe graphic violence, sex, fetishes, and drug use in-depth, but you're immediately a bad person if you include even minor obscenity or slurs, even in the story's context, or an even neutral depiction of right-wing politics or Christianity, it seems in most fanfiction-oritented communities. Maybe I'm wrong, I don't know. Fortunately, this does not seem to be the problem on this wiki. Maybe it is in the sections on Fanfiction.net and Archive Of Our Own devoted to stories based on DreamWorks Animation films, but not here. The problem here is that there are simply not enough stories. Fortunately, I'm here to fix that. If I can, I'll try to write stories based on some of my favorite DreamWorks movies, primarily How to Train Your Dragon. I'll probably need to see more of Dragons: Riders of Berk to understand more about the characters, but not too much, considering how you don't need to have seen the show to understand the sequel. I hope to help reform and generalize the idea of fanfiction across as many fandoms as I can back into the simple idea of fans of media writing original stories based on characters from that media and help make it safe and legal for all people to write fanfiction. Due to rules on this wiki, I don't think that any fanfiction posted on this wiki is allowed to go above a K+ or maybe a T rating, which I'm perfectly fine with, because unless it's intended as a parody of or satire on whatever it's about, if it can involve a truly creative idea that makes sense for the story and builds upon the source material, or if I just find it really, really cool, I prefer fanfiction that holds a mostly similar tone to whatever it's fanfiction of. Thank you for letting me onto this wiki, and just in case I sounded homophobic while criticizing the slash medium, I have nothing against LGBT people unless it is an individual person with a personality I don't like or slash in general as long as it's not taken too seriously and the kinkiness is not too sadistic. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts